


Dating Yon-Rogg Headcanon

by marvelsoneonly



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Marvel - Freeform, Yon-Rogg, captain marvel (2019) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsoneonly/pseuds/marvelsoneonly





	Dating Yon-Rogg Headcanon

 Yon-Rogg is extremely remote when exposing his feelings towards you. He wants you for himself.  
 He is meek to irritate. Like when someone is talking to you or failing a mission that the both of you trained for long exhausting months.  
 Yon-Rogg always wants the best for you, which means he would kill to get anything and everything you need. Literally.  
 Yon is serious about his job and his relationship with you. He’s not much of a jester on the job, but when it’s you two, he’ll laugh all night if he could.  
 Yon loves to see you frustrated by insignificant things. He’d follow your harden expression to what was hindering you, then back to you. It was an immense turn for him. So he would make matters worse to see you like this a little longer.  
 With a busy schedule, you guys are always with the team. The time that you have left to spend it together is after a tedious, exhausting mission. He tries to, but as soon as you both enter his room you both collapse on each other from fatigue.  
 Yon is a devious, charming man. He teases you hard, especially when the whole team is out for dinner. He would always sit next to you, rub your arm, then graze your upper thigh with the palm of his hand, and he would whisper in your ear when the table is at a whole uproar, leaving you blushing.  
 Yon cuddles strong. He enfolds you from behind when in bed, then nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck. Some nights when he is disconcerted, he would lay on his side away from you. He would simmer in his thoughts. Simmering what he could have done better until he overflows.  
 Sometimes his looks can unravel you. He knows this and tortures you with it.  
 Yon doesn't handle rough missions well. He would storm to his bedroom, throw anything in his sight, and yell in rage. You would interrupt with a faint knock then the door would open to your frame. His eyes filled with lust and he charged towards you and pulled you in into his bedroom. Do I have to explain what happened next?


End file.
